Two Students, One Teacher Neo
by William Raymer
Summary: An updated version of the 2005 original, updated to reflect Cobra Kai and to act as a 30 Worlds side-story!


_Two Students, One Teacher NEO_

A Side-Story to the _30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce_ Series

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Sony Pictures Television/Hurwitz & Schlossberg Productions/Overbrook Entertainment for YouTube Red television series _Cobra Kai_

Created for Television by Josh Heald, Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg

Based on characters created for the Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. motion pictures

 _The Karate Kid_ (1984)

Written by Robert Mark Kamen

and

 _The Next Karate Kid_

Written by Mark Lee

Based on Characters Created by Robert Mark Kamen

 _The following story is an updated version of my 2005 story_ Two Students, One Teacher _, in which Daniel LaRusso meets Julie Pierce (the protagonist of the 1994 film_ The Next Karate Kid _) and bond over their shared grief over the death of Mr. Miyagi. It has been readjusted to fit the_ Karate Kid _world as depicted in the YouTube Red television series_ Cobra Kai _(and to serve as a prequel to my_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _stories set after Season One of_ Cobra Kai _) but is largely the same story as it was written back then._

 _Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

 _LaRusso Auto Group Dealership_

 _Reseda, California USA_

 _November 15th, 2011_

It was a day like most others in the life of Daniel LaRusso. He had a business that was doing well, a family who loved him, and he them. And it was all because of one man...a man Daniel was about to lose forever.

There was a knock on Daniel's office door. An employee came in, a concerned expression on his face. "Mr. LaRusso, your wife is on Line 3. She sounds upset," he said. Daniel nodded his thanks, then picked up the phone handset on his desk and dialed the extension. "Hello?" Daniel asked.

" _It's Amanda,_ " the voice of Daniel's wife, Amanda, said. " _I just got a phone call from the Army. Mr. Miyagi is dead._ " Daniel sat silently for a moment, then looked at a newspaper clipping in a frame on his desk. It was headlined "Mystery Dojo with Single Student Defangs Cobras." "I'll be right there," Daniel said before hanging up.

He then pulled a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote some words on it. "Everyone, go home," Daniel said. "I have to close up early today. Family emergency."

As the employees and customers left the dealership, Daniel taped the message to a door. It read: "This dealership is closed today due to a family emergency. Please visit one of our other dealerships if you wish to shop."

Halfway across the country in West Newbury, Massachusetts, Julie Pierce woke up in her apartment to a beeping from the phone on her bedside table. Unlocking it, she received a message from one of her Facebook friends.

 _You know that karate teacher you told me about, Nariyoshi Miyagi? Well, I read on the website for the_ Reseda Times _newspaper in California that he died last night at a V.A. hospital in Arizona. His body is being brought back to Reseda for full military burial. You should be there._

A couple of weeks later, at Mr. Miyagi's old home, Daniel led a memorial wake for Miyagi. Friends and family of both Daniel and Mr. Miyagi gave their condolences. Finally, at the end of the line, stood Julie.

"Excuse me," Julie asked Daniel. "Can you tell me where I may find Daniel LaRusso?" "You're looking at him," Daniel said. "You must be Julie Pierce."

Julie nodded. "Mr. Miyagi told me a lot about you," she said. "And me of you," Daniel said. "I pictured you a little taller," Julie said. "That's what my wife said when she met me," Daniel said, gesturing to Amanda. "When Mr. Miyagi taught you, what was the craziest chore he had you do to teach you karate?"

"Well, one time, he taught me how to waltz under the cover of teaching me a new _kata_ ," Julie said. "And you?" Daniel closed his eyes as he remembered. "Wax on, wax off," he said in a whisper. Julie smiled. She too was admonished, "Wax on, wax off" during her training.

"I'm gonna miss him," Daniel said as he looked at a bonsai tree on the table they stood next to. "Me too," Julie said. "Mr. Miyagi was one in a million."

Their eyes then were drawn to an American flag on the mantle, folded in a triangle, customary for American servicemen who have died. A brass plaque attached to the frame read:

 _SGT. NORIYOSHI MIYAGI_

 _UNITED STATES ARMY_

 _1925-2011_

 _Gone but not forgotten…._

"Listen, Julie, thanks for your being here today," Daniel said. "I'm sure that Mr. Miyagi would have been happy to have you here to help celebrate his life. He sure changed mine."

"Mine too," Julie said. "Mine too."

 _Seven Years Later_

As the sun rose over Reseda, Daniel made his daily visit to the grave of Mr. Miyagi. Daniel promised Miyagi's spirit that he would use Miyagi's teachings to bring an end to the threat of the Cobra Kai _dojo_ once and for all. Bowing to Miyagi's gravestone, Daniel set out for the flagship car retailer that bore his name.

Robby Keene, Daniel's top student, greeted Daniel as he walked in the door. "Good morning, _Sensei_ ," Robby said. "Robby, here you can call me Daniel or Mr. LaRusso, but not _Sensei._ Is that clear?" "Yes, Mr. LaRusso," Robby said.

Daniel gestured for Robby to get to the repair department to do some polishing. As Daniel walked through the dealership, checking the various employees' work. "But, Sofia, we need a new land vehicle," a man looking at a Jeep Grand Cherokee said. "After all, the last one we had was destroyed when Basco took out _Gavan's Glory_ in the Unaligned World of Fire Emblem."

Daniel didn't hear a response to the man's cryptic words. " _He must be talking on a Bluetooth headset to one of those LARPers I've heard about_ ," Daniel thought. Nevertheless, Daniel walked up to the man. "I see you've got good taste," Daniel said to the man. "Got one just like it at home."

As Daniel talked to the mysterious customer, he had no idea that—just like his life had been changed by the late Nariyoshi Miyagi 34 years before—his life was about to change forever...all because of a customer looking at a silver Jeep...a customer he would come to know as King William of Cinnabar.

 _The story continues in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVIII: "Fang of the Cobra"

 _Coming June 2018!_

 _and_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXXIX: "Balance of the Crane"

 _Coming July 2018!_


End file.
